1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator assembly, and more particularly, to an actuator assembly that utilizes vibrating members for applying force to a slider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical systems include optical elements such as lenses, and a lens driving device to move the lenses. To perform zooming and auto-focusing the optical system uses a lens driving device to change the distance between the lenses.
Often the lens driving device moves the lenses by using a stepper motor, which may require the use of a deceleration gear, and a cam to change the rotational motion of the stepper motor into a linear motion.
The stepper motor and the other parts increase the size and complexity of the optical system. The increased size and complexity make it more difficult to switch directions of movement, and consume more power which generates heat.
The lenses of the optical system may instead be moved by using a piezoelectric element. Piezoelectric elements have recently been widely used for such a purpose. A very small driving motor may be manufactured by using such a piezoelectric element.
However, since a conventional optical system using a piezoelectric element uses a gear or a cam in order to change a deformation of the piezoelectric element into a driving motion for moving the lenses, the structure of the optical system is complicated and it is difficult to achieve precise position control due to an error that may occur between mechanical elements.